Tangled
Tangled is a Disney animated movie premiered on November 14, 2010. It's loosely based on a German fairy tale from the collection of Borthers Grimm Rapunzel. The movie tells the story of a lost princess named Rapunzel, who has long, magical hair and wants to leave her tower. Her mother, Gothel doesn't let her leave, so she escapes with an intruder, Flynn Rider. It has 2 sequels, Tangled Ever After, a short film and Tangled: The Series, a TV series. English Title: Tangled Release dates: * USA - November 24, 2010 * Australia - December 19, 2010 (limited) * Australia - January 6, 2011 * United Kingdom - January 28, 2011 * Ireland - January 28, 2011 Singers S''omething That I Want'' singer: Grace Potter Additional voices * Michael Bell * Bob Bergen * Susanne Blakeslee * June Christopher * Roy Conli * David Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Chad Einbinder * Pat Fraley * Eddie Frierson * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Daniel Kaz * Anne Lockhart * Mona Marshall * Scott Menville * Laraine Newman * Paul Pape * Lynwood Robinson * Fred Tatasciore * Hynden Walch * Kari Wahlgren Auditions Rapunzel * Idina Menzel * Kristen Bell * Kristin Chenoweth - originally casted as Rapunzel * Natalie Portman - was considered as Rapunzel's voices Flynn Rider * Clay Aiken - was going to voice Flynn * Dan Fogler - originally casted as Flynn Abkhaz Title: Рапунцель (Rapunzel) Release date: 2015 Albanian Title: Rapanzëll (Rapunzel) Release date: December 10, 2011 Other info * Only Healing Incantation and Mother Knows Best Reprise were dubbed, the other songs were left in English. Arabic Title: رابونزل / Rabunzil (Rapunzel) Release dates: * Egypt - December 1, 2010 * United Arab Emirates - December 2, 2010 * Lebanon - December 2, 2010 * Kuwait - December 2, 2010 Dub director: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Additional voices * أسامة علوش / Osama 'Allush * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * إيناس صبري / Inas Sabri * حلا صبري / Hala Sabri * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * عزيز فرج / 'Aziz Faraj * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود إسماعيل / Mahmoud Ismail * مصطفى رمضان / Mustafa Ramadan Other info * Gihan El-Naser, the dub director, didn't get to choose Rapunzel's voice wasn't satisfied with the choice of Jaqueline Rafiq, because Gihan didn't think that her voice would work well with Rapunzel's songs. Arabic TV Title: رابونزل / Rabunzil (Rapunzel) Release date: 2013 Additional voices * أسماء سمير / Asma' Sameer * جيسيكا كالاش / Jessica Kalash * ديما حسام / Dima Husam * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * رضوان صوان / Rodwan Sawan * محمد حسن / Mohammad Hasan * محمود حمودة / Mahmoud Hammouda * وائل شاهين / Wael Shahin Other info * The TV version was made by JeemTV, in this version all marks of affection, love and magic are censored. Azerbaijani Title: Dolashmish (Dispute) Brazilian Portuguese Title: Enrolados (Enrolled) Release date: January 7, 2011 Dub studio: Delart Dub director: Garcia Júnior Translator and adapter: Garcia Júnior Lyricists: * Garcia Júnior * Félix Ferrà Dialogue recording engineer: João Fabriel Farias Dialogue editor: Gustavo Andriewiski Operation director: Sergio De La Riva Technical director: Carlos De La Riva Creative director: Garcia Júnior Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Additional voices * Bia Barros * Fernanda Ribeiro * Linn Jardim * Perla Ficher * Anderson Coutinho * Leonardo Serrano * Rodrigo Lombardi Bulgarian Title: Рапунцел и разбойникът / Rapuntsel i razboynikat (Rapunzel and the robber) Release date: December 3, 2010 Singers Choir: * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Цанко Тасев / Tsanko Tasev Additional voices * Анна-Мария Върбани / Anna-Mariya Varbani * Малена Шишкова / Malena Shishkova * Ния Чолакова / Niya Cholakova * Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova * Атанас Сребрев / Atanas Srebrev * Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov * Георги Ханджиев / Georgi Khandzhiev * Николай Петров / Nikolay Petrov * Петър Върбанов / Petar Varbanov * Петър Калчев / Petar Kalchev * Стефан Стефанов / Stefan Stefanov * Тодор Георгиев / Todor Georgiev * Явор Караиванов / Yavor Karaivanov Auditions * Весела Бонева / Vesela Boneva for Rapunzel Canadian French Title: Raiponce (Rapunzel) Release date: November 24, 2010 Artistic director and dialogue adapter: Marc Bacon Musical director: François Asselin Musical adaptation: Houria Belhadji Dubbing studio: Technicolor Canada, Inc. Mixing studio: Shepperton International Dubbing coordinators: * Marie Hélène Blanchard * Laurence Filiartault Darveau * John Hernan Work plans: Maude Beaupré Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Pierre Bédard * Luc Campeau * Vincent Potel * José Paradis * Vincent Morel Additional voices * Marc-André Bélanger * Élise Bertrand * Kim Jalabert * Catherine Prépontaine * Ludivine Reding * Paul Sarrasin * François Trudel Cantonese Title: Mó fà qí yuán Release date: February 3, 2011 Castilian Spanish Title: Enredados (Tangled) Release date: February 4, 2011 Dub studio: Soundub Music studio: PKO Dub director: Antonio Villar Translator: Lucía Rodríguez Musical director: Jacobo Calderón Musical translators and adapters: * Jacobo Calderón * Alejandro Nogueras Production director: José Luis García Dubbing technician: Iván Salvador Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Something That I Want singers: Marta Sánchez & David Additional voices * Marta Sánchez * Bustamante * Isabel Nogueras * Francisco Javier Martínez * Antonio Cremades * Víctor Martínez * Carmen Podio * Javier Moreno * Ángela Arellano * Antonio Villar * Elena Palacios * Sara Polo * Nacho Aramburu * Pablo Adán * Fernando Hernández * Ana Isabel Hernando * Luis Miguel Cajal * Milagros Fernández * Sara Jiménez * Tony Menguiano * Nora Jiménez Candanedo * Helena Aroca García * Luis Miguel Balandrón * Deborah Oluwamayokun Ayo Ajao * Verónica Ferreiro Landino Other info * The movie was named Rapunzel in the trailers, but later the name was changed to Enredados. Croatian Title: Vrlo zapetljana priča (Very complicated story) Release date: January 5, 2011 Dub studio: Livada produkcija Dub director: Pavlica Bajsić Translator: Pavlica Bajsić Music director: Nikša Bratoš Lyricist: Ivanka Aničić Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir: * Mustafa Softić * Dragan Brnas * Vladimir Pavelić Czech Title: Na vlásku (Tangled) Release date: January 27, 2011 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Vojtěch Kotek Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Music director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineers: * Petr Kapeller * Guillermo Teillier * Robert Slezák Producer: Marek Hrazdil Creative supervisor: Mariusz Jaworowski Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Soloist "Something That I Want" - Tereza Kerndlová Additional voices * Monika Buchtová * Vladimír Fišer * Petr Gelnar * Vojtěch Hájek * Jaromír Holub * Jiří Hruška * Ondřej Izdný * Lucie Kožinová * Lukáš Král * Johana Krtičková * Hana Krtičková * Jana Postlerová * Vojtěch Rohlíček * Radek Seidl * Natálie Topinková * Roman Vocel Danish Title: To På Flugt (Two on the run) Release date: February 3, 2011 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Lars Thiesgaard Translator: Hans Kristian Bang Music director: Vibeke Dueholm Lyricist: Morten Holm-Nielsen Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Additional voices * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Claus Storgaard * Emma Morton * Jacob Lohmann * Johnny Jørgensen * Karen-Lise Mynster * Kasper Berg Jørgensen * Mads M. Nielsen * Michelle Sarah T. Heedal * Sigurd Holmen Le Dous * Søren Spanning * Torben Eskildsen Dutch Title: Rapunzel Release date: December 1, 2010 Singers Choir * Herman van Doorn * Han van Eijk * Edward Reekers * Pim Roos Additional voices * Anneke Beukman * Ewout Eggink * Elaine Hakkaart * Bas Keijzer * Fred Meijer * Just Meijer * Hilde de Mildt * Marieke Rovers * Theun Termijtelen * Desirée Verhagen * Xavier Werner * Barry Worsteling Estonian Title: Rapuntsel (Rapunzel) Release date: January 21, 2011 European French Title: Raiponce (Rapunzel) Release date: December 1, 2010 Artistic director: Barbara Tissier Dialogue adapter: Houria Belhadji Musical director: Claude Lombard Musical adapter: Houria Belhadji Dialogue editor: Emmanuel Messagé Assembly editor: Alain Debarnot Charge of production: Stevens Thuilier Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir * Daniel Beretta * Olivier Constantin * Pierre-François Pistorio * Jean-Jacques Cramier Something That I Want / Je voudrais singer: Sarah Bismuth Additional voices * Nathalie Kanoui * Serge Biavan * Pierre Margot * Raphaël Cimolino * Raphaël Cohen * Alexandre Cross * Dominique Duforest * Laurent Larcher * Coralie Rhuilier * Jules Timmerman Other info * Isabelle Adjani, the speaking voice of Mother Gothel originally was also the singing voice, but she wasn't satisfied with the result and she asked to be replaced. European Portuguese Title: Entrelaçados (Intertwined) Release date: December 16, 2010 Dialogue director: Carlos Freixo Translator: Rita Salgueiro Musical director and lyricist: Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing studio: Matinha Estúdios de Som Production director: Isabel Antunes Dialogue sound technician: Maurício Baião Music sound technician: Douglas Gama Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir * Paulo Lourenço * Manuel Rebelo * Sérgio Duarte Additional voices * Luz Fonseca * Paulo Romão * Carlos Bastos * Paulino Coelho * António Freire Finnish Title: Kaksin karkuteillä (Two run away) Release date: February 11, 2011 Additional voices * Aku Laitinen * Teuvo Matala * Susa Saukko * Rauno Ahonen * Juha Kortehisto * Jesse Vierelä * Jukka Tiirikainen * Mikael Eklund * Timo Kärkkäinen Flemish Title: Rapunzel Release date: December 1, 2010 German Title: Rapunzel: Neu verföhnt (Rapunzel: Newly spoiled) Release date: December 9, 2010 Story editor: Katrin Fröhlich Dub directors: * Thomas Amper * Katrin Fröhlich Dubbing studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative manager: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Something That I Want singer: Monrose Greek Title: Μαλλιά Κουβάρια / Mallia Kouvaria (Tangled) Release date: January 6, 2011 Hebrew Title: פלונטר / Plonter (Tangled) Release date: November 25, 2010 Additional voices * יורם יוספסברג / Yoram Yosefsberg * גדי לוי / Gadi Levi * גלעד קלטר / Gilad Calter * Dady Zohar * לירון לב / Liron Lev * עדי רז / Adi Raz * Maya Amir Hindi Release date: January 21, 2011 Other info * The dub was made in 2012, but it was released in 2014. Hungarian Title: Aranyhaj és a nagy gubanc (Tangled) Release date: December 2, 2010 Singers Something That I Want singer: Csifó Dorina Additional voices * Blazsó Döme * Bolba Éva * Bolla Róbert * Boros Tibor * Csadi Zoltán * Csapó József * Hegedűs Miklós * Nádorfi Krisztina * Presits Tamás * Oroszi Tamás * Sörös Miklós * Szabó Máté Icelandic Title: Ævintýralegur flótti (Adventurous jailbreak) Release date: January 21, 2011 Singers Choir * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Einar Clausen Additional voices * Aníta Rós Þorsteinsdóttir * Egill Ólafsson * Einar Clausen * Guðjón Sigvaldason * Hjálmar P. Pétursson * Tómas Freyr Hjaltason Indonesian Release date: November 26, 2010 Italian Title: Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre (Rapunzel - The plot of the tower) Release date: November 26, 2010 Dubbing director and translator: Alessandro Rossi Musical director: Ermavillo Lyricist: Lorena Brancucci Dubbing studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Dubbing assistant: Francesca Lucchese Dubbing mixer: Saverio Ceraselli Songs recorded at: Trafalgar Studios Roma Mixing studio: Shepperton International Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir * Stefano Rinaldi * Daniele Viri * Giovanni Guarino * Luca Velletri * Nicola Gargaglia * Giuseppe Casano I See the Light Pop version (Il Mio Nuovo Sogno): Marco Castelluzzo & Arianna Costantin Additional voices * Carlo Scipioni * Fabrizio Russotto * Andrea Quartana * Daniele Valenti * Greta Castagna * Marco Bassetti * Francesco De Francesco * Gianluca Machelli * Ariana Vignoli * Margherita De Risi * Maria Adele Cinquegrani * Sabine Cerullo * Alessandra Sani * Giada Arcangeli * Laura Amadei * Francesco Sechi * Giulio Pierotti * Sacha De Toni * Alessandro Messina * Alan Bianchi * Gianluca Musiu Japanese Title: Tô no ue no rapuntseru Release dates: * February 24, 2011 - Yubari International Fantastic Film Festival * March 12, 2011 Kabardian Karachay-Balkar Title: Рапунцель: Запутанная История / Rapuncel': Zaputannaya Istoriya (Rapunzel:Tangled History) Release date: 2012 Dubbing studio: Эльбрусоид / El'brusoid Dub director: Атмырзаланы Расул / Atmırzalanı Rasul Photo editiors: * Амабийланы Аскер / Amabiylanı Asker * Шогенов Азрем / Şogenov Azrem Video editors: * Айбазланы Руслан / Aybazlanı Ruslan * Къайгъырмазланы Даниель / Qayğırmazlanı Daniel' Sound engineers: * Эмчиланы Ислам / Emçilanı Islam * Габаланы Тенгиз / Gabalanı Tengiz * Малахов Кирилл / Malaxov Kirill Singers Choir * Газаланы Руслан / Gazalanı Ruslan * Алийляны Альберт / Aliylanı Al'bert * Жантудуланы Тахир / Jantudulanı * Сарыбашланиы Шакъман / Sarıbaşlanı Şaqman Additional voices * Шыдакъланы Амина / Şıdaqlanı Amina * Хыбийланы Марат * Шляхланы Мурат * Жансуланы Рустам / Jansulanı Rustam * Бостанланы Рамазан / Bostanlanı Ramazan * Женекланы Асиям / Jeneklanı Asiyam * Чепкенчиланы Лейля / Çepkençilanı Leyla * Мырзаланы Лейля / Mırzalanı Leyla * Голаланы Басиям / Golalanı Basiyam * Къоркъмазланы Хъалис * Эриккенланы Азнаур * Къочхарланы Таулан * Мызыланы Аубекир / Mızılanı Awbekir Kazakh Release date: November 25, 2010 Korean Title: Rapunjel (Rapunzel) Release date: February 10, 2011 Latin Spanish Title: Enredados (Tangled) Recording date: October 2010 Recording places: * Mexico * Argentina (Flynn Rider's dialogs) * Colombia (Algo Quiero / Something That I Want) Release date: November 24, 2010 Dubbing studios: * Taller Acústico (Mexico) * Media Pro Com (Argentina) * Groove Studios (Colombia) * Animal Music (Argentina) Dubbing directors: * Mario Castañeda * Raúl Aldana (Startalents) Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Lyricists: * Gaby Cárdenas * Raúl Aldana (Algo Quiero / Something That I Want) Music directors: * Jack Jackson (Mexico) * Manuk Hovaghimian (Argentina) * Raúl Aldana (Columbia) Recording engineers: * Luis Cortés (Taller Acústico) * Nelson Ariel Mansilla Saglio (Media Pro Com) * Jorge Corredor (Groove Studios) * Emilia Rodríguez Lupica (Animal Music) Dialog editor: Carlos Castro Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Algo Quiero / Something That I Want singer: Fanny Lu Additional voices * Alma Delia Pérez * Analiz Sánchez * Andrea Arruti * Andrea Gómez - Girl saying "Es para la princesa perdida" * Arturo Barbosa * Arturo Castañeda * Carlo Vázquez * Carlos Luyando * César Izaguirre * Daniel Cervantes * Fabricio Solís * Gustavo Melgarejo * Habib Antonio * Irving Corona * Jesús Guzmán * José Luis Miranda * José Luis Orozco * Julián Lavat * Laura Barbosa * Maggie Vera * Mariana Ortiz * Mariana Robles * Ofelia Guzmán * Oscar Bens * Paula Arias Esquivel * Raymundo Armijo * Roberto Velázquez * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Verania Ortiz Trailers However, some scenes from the promos were dubbed by Danna Paola and Chayanne. Other info * Danna Paola was only 15 when she dubbed Rapunzel. * The Blu-Ray has the dub in 7.1 DTS HD quality, a higher quality than was considered the highest one for Latin Spanish dubs. Latvian Title: Sapinušies (Trapped) Release date: February 11, 2011 Lithuanian Title: Ilgo plauko istorija (Long hair history) Release date: January 28, 2011 Additional voices * Algirdas Dainavičius * Saulius Prūsaitis * Gediminas Girdvainis * Andrius Kaniava * Gytis Balčiūnas * Artūras Šablauskas * Noja Žaurovaitė Malay Title: Kusut (Kinky) Release date: November 25, 2010 Norwegian Title: To på rømmen (Two on the run) Release date: February 4, 2011 Singers Choir * Marion Ravn - Rapunzel * Christian Ingebrigtsen - Flynn Rider * Dennis Storhøi - Hook-Hand Thug * Hans Marius Hoff Mittet - Big Nose Thug * Cheezy Keys Additional voices * Anders Kjepperud * Hans Petter Moen * Katrine Blomstrand * Kjærand Moe * Morten Bergheim * Selma Isaksen * Tommy Karlsen * Øyvind B. Lyse Ossetian Dub studio: Zærvatkk Dubbing year: 2019 Persian Dubbing studio: Glory Entertainment Polish Title: Zaplątani (Tangled) Release date: November 26, 2010 Dub studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Sound director: Jarosław Wójcik Sound editors: * Jarosław Wójcik * Anna Żarnecka * Mateusz Orkan-Łęcki Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Something That I Want - Julia Kamińska Choir * Piotr Bajtlik * Stefan Każuro * Adam Krylik * Jakub Szydłowski * Łukasz Talik * Piotr Gogol Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Katarzyna Kozak * Julia Kożuszek * Olga Omeljaniec * Joanna Pach * Andrzej Chudy * Piotr Gogol * Jacek Król * Paweł Szczesny Other info * Julia Kamińska , the speaking voice of Rapunzel, told in an interview that Rapunzel's songs were too hard to sing for her, but she still sang the end credits song Something That I Want. Putonghua Other info * This is a TV dub. Romanian Title: O poveste încâlcită (A tangled story) Release date: December 5, 2010 Dub studio: Ager Film Dub director: Anca Sigartău Translator: Ioana Sandache Music director: Petru Mărgineanu Lyricist: Ana Irina Ciocoiu Technicians: * Marian Constantin * Florin Dinu Production assistants: * Vilma Stan * Maria Frenț-Lung * Monica Pricob Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Additional voices * Damian Oancea * Răzvan Georgescu * Emilian Mincu * Rudolf Constantin Cocriș * Mircea Ciurez * Valentin Teodosiu * Anca Sigartău * Sorin Georgescu * Radu Isăcescu * Răzvan Gogan * Andra Gogan Russian Title: Рапунцель: Запутанная история / Rapuncel: Zaputannaia istorija (Rapunzel: Tangled story) Release date: November 25, 2010 Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Анна Севостьянова / Anna Sevostianova Translator: Елена Долгая / Elena Dolgaia Music director: Антон Шварц / Anton Shvarts Lyricists: * Кира Малевская / Kira Malevskaia * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Sound engineer: Евгений Рябиков / Evgenii Riabikov Sound recording engineer: Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Project managers: * Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia * Юлия Меньшикова / Iuliia Menshikova Creative consultants: * Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk * Сергей Пасов / Sergei Pasov Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir * Павел Ковалёв / Pavel Kovalev * Сергей Лелявин / Sergei Leliavin Something That I Want singer: Виктория Дайнеко / Vikroriia Daineko Additional voices * Антон Колесников / Anton Kolesnikov * Александр Гундарев / Aleksandr Gundarev * Сергей Михайлов / Sergei Mikhailov * Светлана Артемьева / Svetlana Artemeva * Пётр Маркин / Petr Markin * Сергей Ковальский / Sergei Kovalskii Serbian Title: Zlatokosa i razbojnik (Goldilocks and thugs) Release date: January 15, 2011 Sinhala Title: සිත්තරාව් / S''ittarāv (Painter) Slovak Title: ''Na vlásku (The balance) Release date: December 16, 2010 Additional voices * Branislav Bajus * Michaela Drotárová * Kristína Holková * Gregor Hološka * Martin Križan * Marián Lipták * Miloš Kanjak * Miroslav Málek * Štefan Martinovič * Stanislav Staško * Zuzana Kyzeková * Mária Landlová * Martina Michalcová * Tatiana Šúrová * Dušan Vaňo Slovene Title: Zlatolaska (Goldilocks) Release date: January 27, 2011 Dubbing studio: Studio Ritem Director: Tanja Đurić Ribič Translator: Vesna Žagar Music director: Vojko Sfiligoj Lyrics translator: Damjana Kenda Hussu Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir * Miran Vlahovič * Robert Dragar * Marjan Bunič Additional voices * Ela Đurić Ribič * Marjan Bunič * Vojko Sfiligoj * Pia Škulj * Mateja Jovič * Erik Felicijan * Miran Vlahovič * Luka Per * Urška Miklič * Milkica Leskovar * Jure Mali Swedish Title: Trassel (Tangling) Release date: February 4, 2011 Dubbing director: Charlotte Ardai Jennefors Music director: Joakim Jennefors Translator and lyricist: Robert Cronholt (Mediaplant) Sound engineer: Nils Manzuoli Project manager: Maria Hellström Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Publisher: Eric Broberg (Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Sweden AB) Dubbing studio: SDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Gunnar Ernblad * Jennie Jahns * Kalle Rydberg * Rico Rönnbäck * Saga Sjöberg * Göran Berlander * Robert Rydberg * Johan Jern * Matilda Olsson * Per-Arne Wahlgren Tagalog Reease date: 201? Thai Title: ราพันเซล เจ้าหญิงผมยาวกับโจรซ่าจอมแสบ / Ra phan sel cêa hying phm yam kab cor sa cxm saeb (Rapunzel: A long-haired princess with a mischievous rapist) Release date: March 3, 2011 Turkish Title: Karmakarışık (Chaotic) Release date: December 24, 2010 Something That I Want singer: Sertab Erener Ukrainian Title: Заплутана історія / Zaplutana istoriia (Tangled story) Release date: December 16, 2010 Dub studio: Le Doyen Dub director: Анна Пащенко / Anna Pashchenko Translator: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Music director: Іван Давиденко / Ivan Davydenko Lyricist: Роман Дяченко / Roman Diachenko Creative supervisor: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski Lector: Андрій Мостренко / Andrii Mostrenko Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Additional voices * Софія Масаутова / Sofiia Masautova * Андрій Мостренко / Andrii Mostrenko * Володимир Сухін / Volodymyr Sukhin * Рубен Толмачов / Ruben Tolmachov * Олексій Череватенко / Oleksii Cherevatenko * Микола Кашеїда / Mykola Kasheida Other info * Daryna Murashchenko was only 19 when she dubbed Rapunzel. Vietnamese Title: Người Đẹp Tóc Mây (Beautiful rattan hair) Release date: January 27, 2011 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies